Coeur à coeur
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: La veille du combat entre Michel et Lucifer, Raphaël décide d'aller voir comment va Chuck... et découvre quelqu'un auquel il ne s'attendait guère.


**Cœur à cœur**

Lorsque Raphaël perçut Lucifer prendre possession de son véritable véhicule, il n'éprouva qu'un sombre contentement.

Maintenant, Michel n'avait plus qu'à remporter la victoire ultime sur leur frère déchu. Et peut-être qu'alors… peut-être que tout redeviendrait comme il fallait.

 _Peut-être que la Mort lâchera sa proie._

Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Pas avant la dernière bataille. Autrement, il sombrerait dans la nervosité abjecte. Et Raphaël détestait être sur les nerfs.

 _Et si j'allais jeter un coup d'œil sur le prophète… ? Quand ce sera terminé, il n'y aura plus besoin de prophéties. Il ne restera que les écrits._

Oui, pourquoi pas. Après cinq ans passés à veiller sur le lamentable spécimen d'humanité – même si Chuck est loin d'attendre le même niveau que Luc – Raphaël se sentait un chouïa concerné par son devenir. Non, ce n'était pas de l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour ce poivrot d'écrivain miteux. Vraiment pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le prophète était assis devant son ordinateur, contemplant pensivement l'écran, un verre rempli d'alcool ambré à portée de la main, son horrible robe de chambre sur le dos –

Non. Pas une robe de chambre. Une chemise blanche. C'était si incongru que Raphaël cligna des yeux. Il regarda attentivement. Très attentivement.

Chuck s'immobilisa l'espace d'une minute, puis laissa échapper un petit rire.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu as toujours été le plus intelligent des quatre, après tout. »

Il se retourna. Raphaël se tenait dans le salon, arborant une expression des plus bizarres, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre déchaîner la tempête du millénaire ou commencer à hurler. Peut-être les deux.

Depuis tout petit, le médecin des Archanges avait toujours été du genre colérique. Après tous ces changements survenus au Paradis, ça faisait plaisir de constater que certaines choses étaient demeurées intactes. Même si celles-ci étaient loin d'être agréables.

« Alors… j'imagine que tu as des questions ? »

Les yeux de l'Archange lancèrent des étincelles – littéralement.

« En fait, non » gronda-t-il. « Juste une envie de démolir quelque chose, _papou_. »

Ouille. Mauvais signe, ça. Raphaël avait toujours été le plus poli de ses enfants. Quand il décidait de laisser tomber les formules de courtoisie, c'était l'annonce d'une explosion imminente. Style Vésuve au temps de Pompéi.

Chuck se mordilla la lèvre.

« Je peux comprendre ça. »

« Ah vraiment ? » railla l'Archange. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais _abandonné_ tes enfants pour aller te cacher sur Terre ! Non mais regarde-toi ! Tu bois ! Tu écris des romans de gare ! Tu mets des slips Bart Simpson ! »

« Tu n'aimes pas les Simpson ? » s'étonna Chuck.

Le regard que lui renvoya Raphaël se traduisait clairement par _n'essaie-pas-de-détourner-le-sujet-ça-ne-prendra-pas_.

« C'est à _ça_ que tu en es réduit ? C'est pour _ça_ que tu t'es enfui ? Réponds ! »

Il y eut un long silence. Chuck se passa une main sur la figure.

« C'était mieux pour tout le monde que je prenne de la distance. Personne n'aime les parents collants. »

« Mieux ? » renifla l'Archange. « Tu as _vu_ le vingtième siècle ? C'est ça, ton mieux ? »

« En quoi ça change de quand j'étais à la maison ? » protesta Chuck. « Les humains ne sont pas si différents maintenant d'avant la Crue. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié, Raphaël. Je _sais_ que tu as bonne mémoire. »

« Oh, je me _souviens_ , oui » feula Raphaël. « Je me souviens aussi qu'à l'époque, j'avais un père et trois frères. Maintenant ? J'ai un frère fugueur qui est mort, un frère renégat psychopathe qui va se faire tuer par notre frère aîné devenu dictateur militaire, et un père qui s'est tiré sans prévenir pour une carrière ratée dans l'écriture. »

Un long silence s'étira. Chuck sourit tristement.

« Tu frappes toujours là où ça blesse, et avec autant de précision que jamais. »

« Et c'est toujours quand tu le mérites. »

Les accents tristes du sourire se creusèrent.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Raphaël se détourna. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait fatigué. Il voulait ramper dans un lit bourré de coussins et dormir pendant un bon millénaire. Voire deux. Il détestait ce contrecoup de sa colère, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à arranger ça.

« Tu sais que d'ici demain, ce sera fini » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

« Je sais que d'ici demain, le Paradis et la Terre connaîtront un grand changement » répondit Chuck.

« Mais tu t'en fiches, j'imagine. »

Un temps.

« Raphaël, tu ne me croiras sans doute pas, et tu en as parfaitement le droit, mais je ne me fiche pas de mes enfants. »

L'Archange laissa échapper un faible rire.

« Tu as raison, je ne te crois pas. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, il disparut dans un battement d'ailes.

 **Fic n°400, déjà... Quand je regarde tout le chemin parcouru, j'en reste sans voix. Merci de me lire et de continuer à me lire.**


End file.
